Running out of time
by LittleThingsinlife
Summary: One-shots/drabbles about the pairing Makorra
1. Chapter 1

**Running out of time**

"Mako can we talk?" Asami's voice rang threw Mako's and Bolin's apartment before she appears in the doorway of the kitchen where Mako was busy preparing his and Bolin's dinner for tonight. Mako turned around from the stove toward his ex-girlfriend. Since they 'as in team avatar' defeated Amon a couple of months ago life goes pretty well for all of them. He got a steady job as a cop, even if he's just a rookie with a stupid work schedule, it pays good money. Especially since they had a tough childhood by living on the street with no money for food or a shelter.

"Yeah sure, what is it Asami?" he takes the kitchen towel from his shoulder and cleans off his hands before laying it back on his shoulder. Asami stood there with her arm crossed and an angry glare on her face.

"When are you planning to tell her? Huh? It has been months Mako." Asami half shouted. Mako let out an annoyed sigh.

"Not this again. Look Asami I appreciate what you are doing but I already told you and Bolin that I didn't find the time to do it because of my job. I need to be able to pay the…" Asami interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

" The bills? Mako it's always the same excuse. You got a steady job, you don't need to worry about not being able to pay the bills or food for that matter." Asami explains to him.

"They aren't excuses." Mako defence himself and turns back to the stove while starting to bake the meat.

"Don't you dare to deny it Mako. You know I'm right. Stop using them to gain more time out of it, you had months the time to tell Korra about your feelings." Asami says. Mako doesn't turn back around to face her.

"Well I said what I wanted, goodnight Mako." Asami walks toward the doorway. Before she's completely out of sight, she turns back to Mako who still isn't looking her way. "Just so you know, she won't wait forever. Times running out." The last thing he heard was the door that closed with a thud before he was all alone again.

Mako sighs before turning of the fire from the stove and taking out a pair of plates from the kitchen cupboard above him. Maybe they are right, I should have already told her. I'm only making up excuses but I'm just scared that she doesn't feel the same anymore. If I told her after the war maybe 'this' wouldn't have happened. Mako was brought back from his own thoughts when he heard the front door from the apartment opens.

"Bro? Are you home?!" Bolin yelled.

"Kitchen." Mako lays the food down on the plates before laying them on the table. There was some noises from the room where Bolin in is before a loud crash echoed through their home. Mako let out an annoyed sighed.

"Bolin what did you broke?" Mako says with a stern voice while walking in the living room where his younger brother was trying to sweep the broken glass under the carpet before noticing his older brother's presence.

"Ow hey, Mako. I didn't see you there. I was just…" Bolin says guilty while putting his fingers together, trying to look as innocent as ever.

"Just what?" Mako raised his eyebrow. Bolin looks down to his feet's while mumbling something.

"What? I didn't hear you Bolin." Bolin looks back up toward Mako with an embarrassed look on his face.

"I tripped over the carpet and knocked over the vase. I'm sorry Mako. I was in a hurry because I've something very important to tell you." He explained.

"It's okay Bo, luckily it was just an old vase but you should clean it up. All of it, that means also the pieces you swept under the carpet." Mako pointed to the carpet.

"Okay but Mako I really need to tell you that…" Bolin tries to say before Mako interrupts him.

"You can tell me later, just clean this up and eat first. You can tell me after dinner." Mako walks back into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table before eating his meal. 5 minutes later Bolin walks in and began poking his food with his head down. Mako looks over a his brother before putting down his fork.

"Bo, it was just a vase don't worry about it. I'm not mad." Mako tries to reassures Bolin.

"It's not that. It's just…" Bolin's stops poking his food and looks up to Mako with a serious expression on his face.

He takes a deep breath before continuing where he left, "…I got some news about Korra and I'm quite sure you won't like it so much." Bolin says. Mako look straight toward Bolin and slowly puts down his fork. He gives Bolin his full attention.

"Bolin what happened? She isn't hurt is she? Did something else happened? Where is she now?" Mako asks concerned, eager to know what happened to his Korra.

"Mako! Mako calm down! She's fine nothing bad happened. She's on air-temple island, save and sound like always." Bolin says trying to get his brother to calm down.

"What did you need to tell me then?" Mako asked confused.

"She's leaving." Bolin says sadly with his head down. Mako's heart broke right in that moment. His eyes are wide open and he's trying to form words but nothing comes out.

"W-what? She's l-leaving? Why?" he asks with a hurt voice. Tears were treating to spill from his amber eyes. She couldn't leave them, she couldn't leave him. He loves her and he didn't even told her this yet.

"Apparently there's a friend that came to visit her earlier this week. I think his name was Howl but I'm not sure. He asked her to go back with him to the south pool. She leaves tonight." Bolin says.

"Tonight!? For how long will she been gone? When did she told you this? Who's Howl?" Mako asks.

"Mako stop playing twenty-questions will you. She told me today, we went to Narook's and she just spilled it without warning. I know it's shocking, I was shocked too. You should've seen me, my mouth was hitting the floor and the noodles almost felt out. It would've been hilarious if it wasn't happening when she told the bad news of leaving Republic city." Bolin explains.

"Bolin where is she now on this exact moment?" Mako stands up already putting on his shoes and jacket while hiding toward the front door.

"Air- temple. But bro…" The door closed. "…Howl is with her." Bolin finished his sentence before fast taking another big bite of his food, jumping from the table and running out of the apartment to get Asami.

-With Mako-

I should've listen to them, now I'm too late. Maybe if I'm fast enough to get to the island, I could talk her out of it. She couldn't leave without saying goodbye to all of us. She did say goodbye to Bolin and now that I'm thinking about it she probably said it to Asami as well. That's why Asami said, time is running out. Ugh, I'm such an idiot. Mako scolded himself while running to the dock.

"_You're the avatar and I'm an idiot"_

Mako arrives at the dock just in time for the next ferry that leave for air-temple island. He pays for a ticket and didn't even bother taking a seat for the ride. The ride was silence, the only ones on the ferry where a couple of air nomads and their children who were probably hiding back to their home on the island, the captain and himself. The captain rang a bell to let his passengers know that they will be there in five more minutes. Mako looks up to the sky, "It's becoming dark already, she'll probably leave soon. I hope I'll get there on time." Mako whispers to himself.

Mako didn't wait for the ferry to dock completely at air-temple island before jumping of it and running to the big stairs that leads to councilman Tenzin's home. Reaching the last steps, Mako was panting heavily from all the running and was slightly bent over with his hands on his knees, desperately trying to get his breathing under control. When it was he went back to finding Korra. The first place he search for her is the training ground, where he saw her train once with the spinning gates together with Ikki and Jinora. There he found two from Tenzin's kids playing with the lemurs that live on the island.

"Hey handsome firebending boy. What're you doing here? Did you know Korra is leaving tonight? That makes me really sad because she is like a sister for me. There's this boy who's taking Korra back, I don't like him. Are you here to tell Korra you LOVE her and she needs to stay with us so we can all live happily ever after? Huh? Huh? Are you?" Ikki rambles with hope in her grey eyes.

"AAAHHH the dragon is here! Run for your lives!" Meelo flies of on one of his air scooters.

"Ikki do you know where Korra is?" Mako asks not paying much attention to the five year old boy ridding circles around them.

"She's at the cliff. I can show you where it is. Are you going to kiss her? Are you going to mar…" Mako stops Ikki from talking by putting his hand on her mouth.

"Thanks a lot Ikki but I know where to go." Mako carefully takes his hand away from her mouth and let out a sigh when she doesn't start talking again.

"Go play with your brother. I'll be back." Mako says and runs off to the cliff where he knows Korra will be thanks to Ikki. He push away some branches from the bushes that are in his way and abruptly stops in his steps.

There she was sitting on the edge, hugging her knees to her chest and looking out over the sea. Mako slowly walks over to her and sits down next to her.

"Bolin told you didn't he?" Korra says still with her eyes on the water in front of her.

"Yeah, I kind of hoped you would be the one who told me the bad news." Mako let out a breath.

"So you see me leaving as bad news?" Korra asks finally looking at the firebender next to her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He asks confused.

"Because in these past few month you didn't even make time to talk to me probably." Korra glares at him angrily.

Mako sighs," I didn't talk to you because I didn't know what to say."

"A 'hey Korra, how are you doing?' would've been a good start." Korra looks back to the water away from the intense look the boy next to her gives her.

"I-I…"

"You know what Mako, I don't want to hear it. Not now, not ever. I thought we were friends…" Korra angrily stands up bailing her fist at the side of her hips.

"Mako stand up, eyebrows frowned together. " We are friends!"

"Well if we are, where were you all these past months Mako? Where?! After this damn war ended you started to act strange. I didn't think anything of it because I thought you needed time to compose after the war. We all did need some time after all. Later you went on the force and you forgot completely about me. What did I do to you to make you hate me?" Korra says trying not to let her tears that were formed in her eyes earlier fall.

"It was never my attention to make you feel hated. I don't hate you, not in the slightest. I didn't talk to you because I didn't know how to tell you… that I-I.." Mako takes a step closer to Korra.

"That what Mako?!" Korra says trying not to show that she was slowly breaking inside and outside.

Mako looks down and takes Korra's hands in his. Korra wanted to pull back but something stopped her from doing it. She looks at Mako. He slowly looks up. Water met fire. Amber met blue. Mako could see all the feelings that Korra was feeling in her eyes. Hurt, confused, scared, angry,…,love. He moves his mouth trying to form words.

"I-I wanted to…" Mako sigh this was not how he wanted to tell her that he likes her, no that he loves her. He knows that he's madly in love with the young woman in front of him.

"Common Mako It's now or never." He says to himself. He takes one last deep breath before he starts talking again and to both there surprises it comes out without stuttering.

"Korra, someone told me that my time is running out." They both chuckled at this. " What I wanted to say is, the reason I didn't talk as much as I did before with you is because…I didn't know how to tell the woman that I love how I feel about her." Mako looks straight in her eyes when he told this.

"I love you." He smiles softly. Happy that he finally told her about his feelings. There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes but then there formed a small smile on Korra's face.

"Took you a long time, city boy." Korra says smiling at the boy in front of her. Mako smiles back before leaning in. their faces where an inch away from each other. They slowly closed the space in between. Their lips finally met for the second time. This kiss wasn't like the first one this was a kiss that shows the love they have for each other. Mako's hands took both sides of her hips pulling her closer to him to depend the kiss. Her arms flew around his neck. After some time they slowly pulled away from each other. Both with a red face from the lack of air.

"I love you too." Korra says looking deeply into Mako's eyes.

"Oooow, finally we thought you guys would never be together." Bolin says walking from behind one of the bushes

"Bolin, you ruined the moment." Asami walked out from behind Bolin and slaps him on the back of his head.

"We will let you to lovebirds alone for a bit." Asami pulls Bolin with her toward the temple.

"Wait Korra, I need to ask you something." Bolin says turning around so that he is facing Korra who still is in the arms of her lover Mako.

"What is it Bolin?" Korra asks wondering what Bolin wanted.

"Does this means that you are staying?" Bolin hopefully asks with a pout on his face. They all laughed. Korra looks at Mako before answering Bolin's question.

"I think I am." She says placing a kiss on Mako's cheek.

"Great! I'll tell Tenzin the good news and make sure that guy Howl goes back without you." Bolin says running eagerly to the temple to tell everyone the good news. Asami just followed the earthbender. When they were finally alone again Mako looked at Korra.

"So who's this Howl and should I feel treated by him?" Mako asked amused with an eyebrow raised.

"He's a white lotus guard and you don't need to feel treated by anyone, because I've only eye for you." Korra laughed.

"Good, otherwise we would've to talk about how he needs to stay away from my girlfriend." Mako says and kissed her on the lips.

-THE END-


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): I'm not going to write a long A/N. I just wanted to say that it can be a bit OOC, lots of fluff and brotherly love. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Decoration Kisses**

It's that time of the year again. The snow swirls down until it hits the ground and becomes a downy white carpet. The delightful sound of children's laughter could be heard all over Republic city. Families and friend are keeping a snowball war, others are making a snowman, controlling them with their waterbending and making the children 'run for their lives'. Republic city did a great job on making the streets of the city as cosy as can be. There're hanging Christmas light from one side of the street to the other side, making it looks like you're walking under the stars. Christmas trees are set up at every important point in the city. Like the police headquarters, the city hall, Republic city park,...even air temple island got one. On some ends of the streets stands a Santa Claus ringing a bell with one hand and cupping the other one around his mouth, making his voice sounds louder. "Ho, ho, ho...Merry Christmas!"

In almost all the houses are families decorating the house and tree, while singing along with Christmas songs like 'Jingle Bells" or "Winter wonderland" that the radio's didn't stop playing. If you look a bit farther you can see the golden arena glowing in all his glory. Even more then otherwise. They covered it with all kind of lights, making it the centrepiece of the whole city. A bit to the left of the arena is the brothers apartment.

Looking out of one of the open window is Korra. Hugging her legs to her body, head resting on her knees and with a small smile on her face. She's watching a group of kids play with each other. One of the kids got hit in the face, making the children laugh him out before the boy who got hit joins in. Korra giggles. She slowly tills up her arm and makes a small motion with her hand. Without the children knowing they all got hit with a dozen of snowballs. They all look around trying to find the source of the snowball attack.

"Look it's the avatar!." One of the children exclaims, pointing toward the open window where Korra sits. She smiles to the kids before giving him a small wave with her hand. They enthusiastic wave back with big smiles on their faces. Without knowing it one of the kids takes some snow and makes a snowball and aims at the open window just missing Korra as it lands on the floor. Korra laughs before cupping her hands around her mouth and screams. " Nice throw, Kido. You almost got me."

"What do we have here? The almighty avatar mocking innocent children." He shakes his head and crossed his arms while making a disapproving sound. Korra abruptly turns around facing the owner of the voice. "Don't do that Bolin you scared me." She hits him in the abdomen. He let out an 'oomph' before shoving her to the side. She shoves him back and they got both twisted in a 'shove' competition.

"Stop shoving each other around and come help me out." A voice broke their friendly competition. Bolin turns around first, locking his eyes on his older brother standing in the thresh whole of the front door with a Christmas tree in his arms.

Bolin rubs his right arm. "Bro, you seriously need to tame your girlfriend. She's aggressive." Bolin says, what grants him another shove from Korra. "I'm not aggressive." She crossed her arms and let out an annoyed 'guff'.

Mako just chuckles before he slowly drops the tree to the floor. He walks over to Korra and wraps his arms around her waist before giving a soft peck on her cheek. "He has a point sometimes you can be aggressive." Korra steps on his foot. He lets out a yelp before clinging his foot trying to ease the pain. "Spirits! that hurts."

"We should start decorating the tree guys, instead of _being aggressive_." Bolin says smirking,earning a glare from Korra. He walks over toward the tree before picking it up and putting it in a pot with earth. He uses his earth bending to makes sure the tree's firmly stuck before letting go of it.

"You're lucky that I love Christmas time more than kicking your or anyone's ass for that matters." Korra exclaims before walking over to the box with Christmas decoration.

_"It's the most beautiful time of the year. With the kids jing-"_ Bolin sings before he's pushed to the floor by Mako. They are wrestling to get the upper hand. Bolin struggles to get from under his older brother's tide grip. "Bo, seriously stop singing. You're going to give everyone a headache." Mako's struggling to keep Bolin under him. Out of nowhere Pabu comes walking in the room, sees his owner being held down by his brother. Pabu runs as fast as his little paws can carry him to Mako and climes up his shirt. Mako gasps, stands up and tries to get Pabu out of his shirt.

"Common Pabu get out. I'll get you dumplings. I'll even save you from a bath." Mako tries to convince Pabu to get out of his shirts. His one arm is over his shoulders while the other tries to block Pabu's way . Both Korra and Bolin are rolling over the floor from laughing to hard. So hard that they need to wipe away their tears. A couple of minutes went by with Mako trying to get Pabu from under his shirt and the other duo on the floor clinging there abdomen. Finally Pabu emerge from his collar, both are staring into each other's eyes. Without any warning Pabu runs over Mako's face and lands on the floor before taking his place on Bolin's shoulder. Bolin put out his fingers out in front of him "1-0 for the awesome Pabu!"

Mako groans and rubs his face where Pabu previously ran over with his hand. Korra walks over to her boyfriend with her hand in front of her mouth to contain her giggles. " Will Mr. head trick. How does it feel losing from an animal?" Pabu lets out a squeak at this making Korra turn her head to the ferret. "What I meant was the awesome fire ferret Pabu the great."

Mako raises one of his eyebrows at this. " Awesome fire ferret Pabu the great?" he smirks.

"Well yeah...I mean...ugh stop torturing me. Y-you monster." Korra defends herself .

"You want a monster?-" Mako smirks with a glint in his amber eyes. "What you're looking at?" Korra asks confused. Suddenly her eyes pops open. Before she can registers what's happening Mako's on top of her. **(A/n: Not in that way you dirty minded people ;) )** and tickles her sides and abdomen.

"M-Mako *laughter* s-stop it!" Korra tries to say. Mako smile widens at this. "Why would I? miss avatar." He laughs enjoying himself. "B-because y-yo-you know I c-an't stand t-tickling."

"On one condition. You need to say,' Mako is the hottest and best boyfriend ever and I love him.' " Mako smirks.

Korra stops struggling to get Mako of her. She looks in his eyes. "Never...in your wildest dreams." **(A/n: who knows where that's from?)** Mako fakes gasps. "you're sure." he starts tickling her again this time even more. Korra's laughter fills the air in the apartment, making Mako's smile. He loves hearing her laugh.

"O-okay."

"What?" Mako says continuing to tickle her.

"I said okay." Mako stops telling her to go on. "ugh. You're going to be the dead of me." Mako wants to start tickling her again when she tells him what he wanted to hear all along. "Mako is the hottest and best boyfriend ever." she let out a sigh. "And?" Mako asks. Korra stares in his eyes. "And... "

"I love him." she stares at him with adoration in her blue eyes. Saying nothing but the truth.

"I love you too." Korra smiles at this. they're leaning forward, lips almost touching. she could feel his breath on her lips. making her ache more for them. Suddenly they hear someone coughing . They both look to the side seeing an awkward Bolin standing a few feet away.

"Well lovebirds, we should start decorating, shall we? " Bolin says. Mako stands up as first and sticks his hand out for her. Korra takes it and Mako pulls her up from the floor. He winks at her before walking to the box with decoration for the tree. Korra follow soon while Bolin is already hanging up Christmas light above the window, whistling a Christmas song. Mako takes out the garlands and places them in the tree. Korra walk up to him with all kinds of Christmas Balls. Mako takes them from Korra and together they decorated the tree till all the decoration hanged. When they were all done decorating the apartment Korra went into the kitchen to make them some hot chocolate.

She warms up the milk on the cooker and put some dark chocolate in it. She carefully mixes it, trying to keep it all inside the cooking pot, till it's ready. when the hot chocolate is done she pours it into three cups and lays a marshmallow on top to finishing touch. She looks around the kitchen making sure no one's watching her. When she's sure no one is, she pops a marshmallow in her mouth before chewing on it in delight.

"I saw that." Mako says walking in the kitchen.

"Swa wha?" She tries to cover up, swallowing the marshmallow as fast as she can.

Mako smiles and walks over to her." You eating a marshmallow.-"Mako takes a marshmallow out the sac." It's a crime, maybe I should arrest you." he jokes and pops his marshmallow in his mouth.

"You just ate one too." Korra crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirks.

"I did, didn't I? " Mako wiggles his eyebrows trying to look sexy.

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?" he wiggles them again while trying to look as innocence as he can be.

"That wiggling with your eyebrows. It's creeping me out." She point to them.

"Why? I thought you liked them." He mocks hurt.

"I don't like them I love them." She give a kiss on his jaw before turning back to the hot chocolate. "But not when you wiggling them." Mako chuckles, wraps his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. He watch her pour out some cacao powder on the hot chocolate. When she's done he lifts up his head and she turns around in his arms. "it's done." she smiles breathily.

"hmm" Mako places a soft butterfly kiss on her nose.

"Let's get those to Bolin." She takes two in her hand and shoves the other in Mako's. They walk out of the kitchen when suddenly Mako pulse Korra back by her arm.

"Hey!" She says." I almost spilled some. What did you stop me?" She asks confusion written on her face. Mako didn't speak but just points above them. She looks up and Can't help but smiles. A mistletoe.

"It's a tradition to kiss under the mistletoe. We wouldn't want to break that tradition, would we?" Mako smirks.

"I guess not." Korra responds happily. They both lean in, lips just millimetres from each other. They close the space in between till their lips touch. They both couldn't get enough kissing each other. Even after all these months that they're dating. They broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads against each others. Both having big smiles on their faces.

"You taste like marshmallow." Korra exclaims.

"You do too." Mako pecks her lips.

"WHERE ARE THE HOT CHOCOLATES? I'M THURSTY." Bolin yells from the other room.

" They're on their way!" Korra yells. They still are holding the cups with hot chocolate in their hands and walk to the living room. Bolin sits down on the couch, Pabu on his lap.

"Finally. What did you two do that took so long? Don't answer. I don't want to know." Bolin shakes his head. They blush and take a place like Bolin on the couch. Korra hands him over his cup and Bolin doesn't hesitate to drink it. He licks of his lips afterwards.

"it's delicious Kor. Thanks." Bolin praises.

"Ow thanks Bo, you're welcome." Korra smiles. Mako wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek making Korra smile up at him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if the end isn't that good. I tried but didn't know how to end this one-shot properly. I'll upload 'Highschool' and 'Listen to your heart' in around two weeks. My exams are done then. But anyhow, I hope you liked it. Let me know what your thoughts were of it. **


End file.
